Rex Dangervest
Rex Dangervest is the main antagonist of the 2019 animated film The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. He is a galaxy-defending archaeologist, cowboy and raptor trainer, who appears to be a benevolent ally, but is later revealed actually a resentful version of Emmet Brickowski from a future timeline. His true intention is to bring the "Armamageddon" upon all of his kind, as revenge for being abandoned and forgotten. He was voiced by Chris Pratt, who also played Emmet Brickowski in the same film, Fletcher Flemson in Bride Wars, and will portray Grant Cutler in The Kid. History Beginning While he was still Emmet Brickowski in a mission of saving his friends, Rex crashed his spaceship into an asteroid field and wound up behind a clothes dryer in the real world. After seeing all his friends continue to go on after his supposed death, Rex became filled of hate and grew resentful towards them by trusting in only himself, changed his clothes and name, and built a time machine so he could travel back in time and ensure the "Armamageddon" occurred. Meeting Emmet Rex saved Emmet as he was about to crash into an asteroid field and teamed up with his past self to venture to the Systar System and save his friends from the DUPLO Aliens. As they continue on to the Systar system with some of his raptors buddies, Emmet begins to take on several of Rex's mannerism, hoping to impress Lucy. When they arrive, they evade capture by Wa'Nabi's forces by swamp creatures and "brainwashed" of most of the people by singing "Catchy Song". Once they escape for the Duplo Brickyard, Emmet is reunited with Lucy and they embrace, but not so much when she meets Rex. Rex tells Emmet that he has managed to have his own abilities and force by making him tough. Despite Emmet's joy of this by impressing her, Lucy is sort of disappointed by this. They make up a plan which involves switching off the pop music that is brainwashing the others, while Emmet will destroy the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding between Batman and Wa'nabi. However, Rex and Emmet are shocked when Lucy reveals her original hair to them, and she affirms she is not brainwashed. Despite Rex's warnings, Emmet believes is the real Lucy because he trusts her, and she helps them to the plan. Armamageddon Before Emmet could follow the plan, Rex gives him his own vest, and Emmet thanks him for helping him, without knowing yet his true intentions. Despite Lucy's warning after she knows the real intentions of the DUPLO people, Emmet destroys the reception cake at the wedding between Batman and the Queen of the DUPLO Aliens, Watevra Wa'Nabi. Emmet soon realizes after learning that the DUPLO Aliens only wanted peace between themselves and Bricksburg and seeing a hole in the universe appear in wake of the cake's destruction. The cake being destroyed is mirrored in the real world by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's Lego creations, causing their mother to scold them and tell them to put their toys away. Meanwhile in the Lego universe, the world falls apart and all of the Lego characters, including Batman, Wa'Nabi, and several known others are being sucked into the huge black square-shaped bottomless hole, with the exceptions of Emmet and Rex. After Finn and Bianca put away their Legos in a storage bin, Emmet tries to stop them but is prevented by Rex revealing his true colors as Emmet's future self and reveals that he traveled back in time to ensure the "Armamageddon" would happen. Final Battle The two begin to fight and Rex knocks Emmet under the dryer so that he will continue to exist. However, determined to not become like Rex, Emmet is returned into the Lego world when Lucy, having rallied the other Lego characters into successfully escaping from the storage bin, arrives in front of Rex and they both embrace. Despite being amazed for the fact that Lucy came back for Emmet, Rex thinks they are too late and attempts to go back in time, but Lucy manages to trick Rex into punching a cute sentient heart, triggering an explosion, destroying the piece that is part of his time machine and Rex topples in defeat. Lucy then tells Rex that Emmet will not become like him but he can be like Emmet as they ask him to join them, but Rex denies since he realizes that Emmet being saved by Lucy means he didn't end up becoming him, erasing his timeline and causing the deluded time-traveler to begin disappearing limb by limb. Accepting his fate, Rex tells Emmet to always be upbeat and thanks Lucy for saving both of them, saying his last words: "Besides, this is a pretty righteous way to go out, no regrets! Except again not trademarking "No regrets", that was a mistake, regrets!" before fading completely from existence. Rex's ultimate fate is unknown. Although he may have "died" in the narrative of the LEGO universe, it must be taken into account that Rex's motivations were all just a figment of Finn's imagination, which mirrored his real-life altercations with his sister. His existence as a physical LEGO mini-figure is likely still intact in the human world, as the rate of decay when he died in the LEGO universe was greatly over exaggerated. Quotes }} Gallery Rex Dangervest.jpg|Rex Dangervest 70826 (2).jpg dangervest.jpg E7F24087-F765-4812-B80F-259FF4E4E6CA.jpeg Trivia *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and General Sweet Mayhem were marketed as the main antagonists of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. The twist reveal that Rex would be the main antagonist was hidden in all promotional and marketing material. *Rex's occupations are references to past roles that his voice actor, Chris Pratt, has played in his acting career. **Archaeologist; a reference to a rumor that Chris Pratt would portray Indiana Jones in a reboot. **Cowboy; a reference to Joshua Faraday in The Magnificent Seven. **Galaxy Defender; a reference to Peter Quill/Star-Lord in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ***Additionally, Rex makes a reference to how he has a chiseled jawline hidden under baby fat. This is more likely than not a reference to Chris Pratt's career prior to his breakthrough in 2014, where he was significantly overweight. He lost this weight while undergoing intense training for his role as Peter Quill/Star-Lord in Guardians of the Galaxy. **Raptor Trainer; a reference to Owen Grady in the Jurassic World duology. ***While explaining his motivations, he claims that he rescued his raptors from a volcano explosion. This is a reference to the first act of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. **Additionally, he also is partially influenced by Pratt's other roles, as Andy Dwyer in Parks and Recreation, and Scott Hatteberg in Moneyball. *He is the first (and so far the only) villain in The LEGO Movie franchise to ever die, as far as the LEGO universe narrative is concerned (taking in mind that the film's events in regard to Rex's time-travel twist were all in Finn's head). Given what his goals are, he's also the darkest villain in the franchise. *Rex's backstory closely resembles that from Jessie the Cowgirl in Toy Story 2 (released twenty years before) as she accidentally fell off the bed and saw the time passing without her being noticed, similarly to how Rex fell under the clothes dryer and saw the time passing without him being noticed. Unlike Rex, however, Jessie was eventually found and sold by her owner yet never descended into villainy. **Furthermore on a Star Wars reference, his backstory somewhat resembles of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader in many ways. Both heroes being titled as the "Chosen One" and tragically turned to the dark side because of psychological trauma (both including loneliness and abandonment), taking new names and identities. Both are related to the main protagonist, either family or future-self. Finally, both villains, come back to the light side in the end and dies. *Rex is one of the few characters who breaks the fourth wall and mentions movies like "Matrix" and "Back to the Future". Navigation Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Possessed Object Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Saboteurs Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supervillains Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Symbolic Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parody/Homage Category:Guardians Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Game Changer Category:Hypocrites Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists